


И не осталось надежды

by greensun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он снова и снова надеялся</p>
            </blockquote>





	И не осталось надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее всего, Гил-Галад уже вышел из Мандоса к моменту прибытия Элронда в Валинор, поэтому в этом моменте фанфика может быть AU.  
> Написано для команды Эльфов Толкина на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 года.  
> Бета: Mark Cain

Сначала был отец. Точнее — то, что его не было. Элронд и Элрос родились тогда, когда Эарендил бороздил просторы смутных западных морей в поисках Пути к спасению. Эльвинг часто рассказывала это своим сыновьям по вечерам вместо сказок, и братья засыпали в обнимку, грезя своим отцом-героем, который обязательно спасет весь их мир.  
За пределами цветущей Гавани царил хаос, о котором Элронд и Элрос знали лишь по обрывкам чьих-то рассказов или воспоминаний. Там, вне маленького мира, оберегаемого неизвестно чем, по представлению близнецов было настолько ужасно, что даже самые бесстрашные из жителей эльфийской гавани понижали голос до неразборчивого шепота.  
Миссия их отца была очень, очень важной, необъяснимо важной, невероятно важной. Элронд и Элрос росли быстро, как человеческие дети, и Эльвинг со странной печалью смотрела на них, прежде чем устремить полный глухой надежды взгляд в сторону Запада. И близнецы смотрели вместе с ней на туманный горизонт, преисполненные той же самой надежды.

Однажды Элронд и Элрос видели прекрасный камень, сильмарилл, сияющий в центре удивительной работы ожерелья — Эльвинг показала его сыновьям, однако не поведала о страшной цене, заплаченной за его обладание.  
Но цена эта была заплачена не до конца. Потому что потом было нападение на Гавани — не отряда орков, которые изредка добредали до берегов страшного для них Моря, а других эльфов, облаченных в сверкающие доспехи и мрачных лицом. Их боевые трубы звучали жуткими, пронзительными голосами. Этот тревожный звук стал последним связным воспоминанием Элронда и Элроса перед тем, как они очнулись где-то в лесу.

Их нашли те, кто был повинен во многих бедах и близнецов, и их семьи, и это было следующее «потом». В конце концов, Элронд и Элрос выросли воспитанниками Маэдроса и Маглора — тех, кто убивал их предков, тех, из-за кого мама бросила их, из-за кого они никогда не видели своего отца, ищущего путь к спасению.  
Эарендил свой путь нашел — Элронд и Элрос с удивлением смотрели на небо, на новую звезду, показанную им Маглором. «Это — цена многим из наших поступков, — сказал тогда песнопевец, — и надежда для вас».  
Надежда — на что? Элронд и Элрос надеялись на счастье. Надеялись однажды снова увидеть маму, встретить отца. Быть счастливыми.  
Они выросли под светом звезды, которую вел по небесам их отец.

Потом была Война Гнева, и страшные битвы, ужасные разрушения, и хаос, и страдания, и надежда. Безумие охваченного злом мира было излечено — Элронд и Элрос со страхом взирали на легионы божественных войск, под ногами которых земля уходила в море, а темные твари превращались в ничто.  
Благословенные сонмы создали новый мир, родившийся прямо на глазах у Элронда и Элроса. Но потом Маэдрос и Маглор, взявшие их в плен и ставшие им родителями, были вынуждены следовать своей страшной клятве и были этой клятвой уничтожены.  
Элронд и Элрос остались одни.

А потом было, быть может, самое страшное. Выбор. Посланцы богов посмотрели на единственных потомков двух уникальных союзов эльфов и людей и объявили, что оба они должны сделать свой выбор. Между бессмертием и смертностью, между памятью и забвением, между... Элронд не задумывался ни на секунду в своем выборе, как и Элрос.  
Элрос говорил, что выбирает жизнь, а не красоту. Выбирает право жить по собственному желанию, а не бытие по обреченному сценарию. Элронд же не мог сделать такого выбора. Элронд очень сильно пытался понять брата — и не смог.  
Боги подарили Элросу необычайно длинную для смертного жизнь и целый остров, благословенный и освещенный блаженным светом. Элронд остался в Средиземье — новом, искалеченном страшной войной, но таком прекрасном Средиземье.  
Их имена больше никогда не стояли рядом.

Элронд сделал свой выбор, очарованный владыками Дивного Народа, и поступил в услужение к последнему потомку эльфийских королей. Потом была долгая Эпоха, и войны с новым Врагом, и долгое эхо расставания с отражением собственной души — навсегда. Элронд отдал себя новой жизни без остатка с надеждой, что боль от потерь утихнет.  
Потом его Король, потомок королей, однажды снял со своего пальца сапфировое кольцо и передал его Элронду. На Битву Последнего Союза Эльфов и Людей Элронд шел с застывшим сердцем, постоянно чувствуя пульсацию волшебных сил кольца. Гил-Галад предвидел, что не переживет битвы с Сауроном, но Элронд до последнего не желал поверить в реальность такого исхода, до последнего надеялся на счастливый конец.  
Склоняясь над телом своего короля, Элронд без стеснения рыдал.

Потом Элронд не смог уговорить Исильдура, потомка Элроса, уничтожить Кольцо Всевластья и раз и навсегда покончить с угрозой Саурона. Потом была длинная Третья Эпоха, рождение и падение людских королевств, и превращение обители Элронда, подаренной ему его Королем, в Последний Приют к Востоку от Моря.

И среди всего этого была она. Элронд полюбил ее, несомненно, с первого взгляда, и отдал ей остатки своего сердца и своей души без сомнений и промедлений. Келебриан была его спасением, его чудом, его новой жизнью, и Элронду даже казалось, что он наконец-то счастлив.  
Потом у них родились близнецы.  
Элронд был одновременно бесконечно счастлив, как новоиспеченный отец, но в то же время его терзало что-то жуткое и смутное, чему он боялся дать объяснение. Келебриан понимала его без слов и обнимала так крепко, что становилось легче.  
Потом у них родилась прекрасная дочь, и Элронд снова почувствовал себя счастливым.  
Его дети тоже должны будут сделать выбор между бессмертием и смертностью, Элронд не забывал об этом ни на секунду. Но он старался не думать об этом. Просто не думать, потому что надежда в его груди задыхалась от темных предчувствий.

Потом Келебриан попала в плен к оркам. Они с сыновьями освободили ее, Элронд вылечил ее — но лишь тело, не душу. Уходя в Гавани, она крепко, как раньше, в темные дни, обняла его. «Я буду ждать», — сказала она.  
Элронд взял на воспитание и вырастил последнего из потомков Элроса, будущего короля гаснущего, но все равно великого королевства людей. Но смотреть в глаза мальчишки было невыносимой мукой, потому что он глядел на своего воспитателя глазами Элроса, и Элронд отводил взгляд, продолжая лишь надеяться. Он назвал мальчика — Эстель, надежда.  
Он надеялся, что эта надежда спасет хоть кого-нибудь в этом мире. По ночам он смотрел в небо, на яркую, неусыпно наблюдающую за миром звезду, и молчал, ни о чем не думая. Он всего лишь старался быть мудрым, он мечтал давать надежду другим.

«Я люблю его», — однажды сказала Арвен, проникновенно глядя в глаза отца, и Элронд вспомнил все слышанные им истории и поэмы про своих предков, Берена и Лютиэн, а сердце его снова забыло, как биться в нужном ритме.  
Потом была Война Кольца, и безнадежный, но полный надежды поход Братства, и темные слова черного языка, по ночам звучащие в ушах. Но надежда все же сбылась — Элронд сам вложил руку дочери в ладонь наследника его смертного брата, и сам благословил их союз.  
Элронд не смог сказать ни одной связной фразы при последнем прощании со своей дочерью. А сапфировое кольцо на его пальце мертвым ободом напоминало об умерших надеждах сделанного им когда-то выбора.

На самом деле, всходя на корабль в Серебристых Гаванях, Элронд понял, что внутри у него осталась лишь черная, беззвездная дыра. И на Благословенном Берегу, ступив навстречу Келебриан, Элронд вдруг осознал свою обреченность.  
«У тебя есть надежда, — повторяла звездными валинорскими ночами Келебриан, но объятья ее не казались больше столь крепкими, — ты знаешь! В конце мира мы соберемся на новую Песнь, и тогда твои отец и мать, твой брат, твой король, наша дочь — ты встретишь их снова».  
Элронд смотрел в ее глаза, обнимая в ответ как можно крепче, и ничего не отвечал.

На самом деле у него не осталось надежды.


End file.
